


Come Out and Play With Me

by Hopeboi_ko



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Master Uchiha Sasuke, Master/Pet, Neko Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeboi_ko/pseuds/Hopeboi_ko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come one, come all! Welcome to the freak show!</p>
<p>Welcome to the one place all dark fanticies come true, from sexual desire to finding your own release. It's a place no one dares to speak of. That is till a small Neko is sold to the weathy Uchiha for who knows what?</p>
<p>Read to find out (Summery will be further updated later)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Out and Play With Me

Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go,  
Will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know,  
Chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I,  
Feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel  
Melanie Martinez- Carousel  
________________________________________________________________

Blue eyes hazed over stared at me from behind the rusted bars of a boxed in cage. His blonde hair shook forming a halo as he cocked his head to the side, staring. No, Studying me over.

His eyes went from the bottom of my body back to my eyes, staring hard. "You're not like the others that come here." His voice was soft and low.

"What do you mean 'like the others'?" I asked, shocked that the boy spoke at all. 

His lips formed a small smile. "Ah, never mind I see now. What is you're name if I might ask?"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." I answered, eyeing the boy as he rose from the wooden floor in the cage._

The blonde smiled, dusting his small silk kimono, exposing his nine tails from in behind him. Ah, that's why he was here.

"Uchiha-Sama," He spoke breaking me from my thoughts, as he slipped his small tan hand through the bars over mine. 

"Would you like to play with me for awhile?" He purred, swishing his blonde tails behind him in excitement.

"Play with you?"

"Yes, play with me Uchiha-Sama. It's been such a long time since I had anyone to play with." His voice lowered in seduction, blue eyes in a lustful haze as he brought my hand up and nuzzled it through the bars.

My cheeks felt like they were on fire, but an Uchiha doesn't blush. We keep calm! Or well...Hell I don't know.

Pulling my hand away from his grasp, I unlocked the door to his cage.

"I never got you're name," I turned to him, hand still on the door preventing his freedom.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Uchi-"

"Sasuke, call me Sasuke."

He paused, a small glint in his eyes. "Sasuke."

I pulled the door the rest of the way open, "Alright Naruto..Let's play."


End file.
